How William Shatner Changed the World
How William Shatner Changed the World est un documentaire de deux heures produit pour The History Channel aux États-Unis. Présenté par William Shatner (alias le capitaine James T. Kirk), il met l'accent sur les avancées technologiques du monde réel qui ont été inspirées par le phénomène Star Trek. Le documentaire joue sur un ton humoristique et volontairement kitsch, de façon à garder un ton léger. Résumé Le documentaire commence par examiner à quel point la "treknologie" de Star Trek: The Original Series était en avance sur son temps. Il donne l'exemple du scanner médical du docteur McCoy, qui a poussé de nombreux médecins du monde réel à écrire à la production pour se renseigner sur l'appareil... qui était en réalité une salière. Plus loin, Shatner explique comment The Next Generation a dû relever encore le niveau technologique, beaucoup d'idées considérées comme fantaisistes dans les années 1960 étant devenues monnaie courante à la fin des années 80 / début des années 90. On apprend par exemple que le compensateur d'Heisenberg est un tour de passe-passe utilisé par les scénaristes pour contourner les lois de la physique sans perdre de crédibilité. Parmi les fans qui ont été inspirés par la série, on retrouve Steve Jobs, fondateur d'Apple, qui a eu l'idée des concepts de base de l'iPod après avoir vu Data parcourir divers morceaux de musique du bout des doigts dans l'épisode . Il fait également la démonstration d'un costume qu'il pense être un précurseur au holodeck. Les téléphones portables sont également évoqués par un de leurs inventeurs, qui compare le communicateur du capitaine Kirk à un téléphone à clapet avec reconnaissance vocale. Diffusion Bien que réalisé pour The History Channel, ce documentaire a en fait été diffusé pour la première fois sur Discovery Channel au Canada (qui a co-produit le programme), le 13 novembre 2005, et seulement le 12 mars 2006 sur The History Channel en 2006. Il ne sera diffusé pour la première fois en France que le 26 mai 2013 sur Arte, sous le titre "Aux frontières de l'infini". How William Shatner Changed the World a également bénéficié d'une sortie DVD en 2007. Anecdotes et autres informations *Tourné principalement à Vancouver, le documentaire met aussi en scène quelques endroits aperçus dans la série télévisée Star Trek. *L'émission a été nominé pour deux Emmy Awards en 2006, dans les catégories Outstanding Nonfiction Special et Outstanding Writing For Nonfiction Programming. *Dans les spots publicitaires précédant la première diffusion, Shatner affirmait fièrement qu'il était à l'origine d'inventions telles qu'Internet, avant d'ajouter: "Mais ne me croyez pas sur parole - croyez-le, lui." - et une voix off annonçait alors le titre du programme et la date de diffusion. Participants * Professeur John Adler, Stanford University School of Medicine * , inventeur du téléphone cellulaire * Rob Haitani, concepteur de produits chez * Dr Marc D. Rayman, ingénieur en chef de la propulsion, NASA, JPL * George Takei * Dr. Mae C. Jemison, astronaute, NASA, 1987-1993 * Dr Seth Shostak, programme (Search for Extra Terrestrial Intelligence) * Bruce Damer, conservateur, Digi-Barn Computer Museum * Dorothy C. Fontana, scénariste, Star Trek, 1966-1969 * Jonathan Frakes * Walter Koenig * André Bormanis, consultant scientifique Star Trek * Rick Sternbach, accessoiriste, The Next Generation * Steve Perlman, fondateur de * Dr , Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México * Prof. Lawrence Krauss, Case Western Reserve University * , chercheur et auteur * Prof. Kevin Warwick, Département de Cybernétique, Reading University, Royaume-Uni * Ira Steven Behr, scénariste, The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine * Kate Mulgrew * Tim Brazeal http://us.imdb.com/name/nm2363416/ Liens externes * * ''How William Shatner Changed the World'' sur IMDB * [http://www.techhui.com/video/how-william-shatner-changed| How William Shatner Channged the World sur TechHui Geek] en:How William Shatner Changed the World de:Die Akte Enterprise – Ein Raumschiff verändert die Welt Catégorie:Documentaires et émissions spéciales Catégorie:Supports multimedia